TORIKAGO (鳥かご)
by cavelya
Summary: Can you stop this feeling? (NARUHINA) (SASUSAKU) (SAIINO) (SHIKATEMA)
1. One

**TORIKAGO**

By Cavelya

Cast : **Uzumaki Naruto - Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura, Sai - Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru - Sabaku no** **Temari**

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : AU, **OOC, 20, Semi-Mature**

Summary : **Can you stop this feeling?**

DLDR!

.

.

.

Aku terjebak di bawah kanopi coklat dekat dengan tiang bambu yang didirikan sepanjang jalan besar, dari tiang bambu itu terlihat bola-bola kertas bermacam warna yang sengaja digantung demi memeriahkan festival Tanabata.

Saat ini hujan menghalangi pandanganku,tapi aku tetap berjinjit untuk menemukan teman-teman, hanya saja dalam jarak seperti ini tak dapat melihat mereka dalam kerumunan banyak orang.

Aku berharap mereka cepat melihat isi pesan yang ku kirim. Nyatanya hingga menit berlalu pesanku terabaikan. Bahkan saat aku mencoba menelpon mereka, tidak ada satupun yang mengangkatnya. Mereka mungkin larut menikmati live music dari band ternama yang kebisingannya mulai terdengar ditelingaku. Padahal saat ku lirik langit, rintik hujan masih menjatuhi kota ini. Heran saja, hal itu tak mematahkan semangat mereka untuk bersenang-senang.

Hebat sekali.

Akhirnya tanpa mengurangi rasa kesalku, aku dengan susah payah berjalan untuk menghampiri kios kecil yang disampingnya terdapat rokka, lalu duduk disana. Memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Sambil merapikan rambutku yang digelung di belakang kepala, mencoba untuk terlihat seperti sebelumnya. Merasa gagal, yang kulakukan hanya menarik nafas panjang karena beberapa helai rambutku terlepas dari jalinan yang telah susah payah dibuat oleh Tenten.

"Ku mohon jangan lepas," gumamku kecil. Aku berharap gelungan rambutku masih bisa bertahan hingga malam pucak Tanabata, bahkan aku memohon sambil menutup mata dan mulutku tak henti-hentinya bergumam kecil.

Belum kering aku bergumam, terdengar suara siulan. Sadar akan suara-suara bising yang sedang merayuku, aku segera membuka kelopak mata, bibir ku telah siap berseru untuk mereka namun suaraku hanya sebatas tenggorokan saja, tenggelam dalam sendirinya.

Wajahnya dekat sekali.

Aku terpaku melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku. Bibirku kelu tanpa kata terucap saat dia menyentuh pelipisku dengan jemarinya yang dingin ataupun saat dia tiba-tiba menyelipkan helaian rambutku di balik telinga.

Dia tersenyum lebar, mungkin merasa terhibur dengan raut wajahku, tanpa kusadari sejak awal pipiku merona, berwarna sama dengan permen apel yang kiosnya berada tepat disampingku.

Ah, memalukan. Dengan sisa kewarasanku, aku menjauhkan tangannya yang dingin dari area kepalaku. Saat dia kembali tersenyum dengan tindakanku, mulutku yang sudah akan melontarkan kalimat, terkunci begitu saja.

"Cantik."

"Apa?" kataku segera, dengan kernyitan. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan karena hujan semakin deras.

Dia kemudian tertawa saat melihatku kebingungan, dan aku benci mengakuinya jika tawanya sangat mempesona.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

Tiba-tiba dia bergumam lirih sambil meraih tanganku dan menciumnya. Aku tertegun dengan wajah semakin merah. Lantas aku segera menarik tanganku dengan cepat.

Aku sendiri terkejut dengan kelakuanku yang seperti ini, aku buru-buru memalingkan wajah. Gugup luar biasa saat dia kembali tersenyum lebar.

Dia bahkan tidak marah dengan sikapku. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

Tanpa menunggu lagi, dengan suara keras aku berucap pertanyaan yang melintas di kepalaku itu, "Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Namun yang ku dapat adalah dia hanya memandangiku lekat-lekat, sejurus kemudian tawanya yang mempesona datang kembali.

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh, seorang temanku berlari dari arah kiri dengan bakiyak yang berbunyi sangat khas. Hanya sebentar, tidak lebih dari beberapa detik tetapi ketika aku menghadap ke arah semula, tidak ada yang tersisa dari wujud itu.

Hanya senyum lebar, tawa mempesona yang ku ingat darinya.

Ah ya, satu hal lagi. Sebuah kata yang tak terdengar olehnya. Sehingga membuatku penasaran.

TBC


	2. two

TORIKAGO

By Cavelya

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto - Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura, Sai - Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru - Sabaku no Temari

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : **AU** , OOC, 20, Semi-Mature

Summary : Can you stop this feeling?

DLDR!

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

 _Tsuyu_ telah berakhir di paruh pertama bulan juli dengan cepat, secepat liburanku yang hanya dapat di hitung dengan jari. Sabtu dan minggu dalam festival Tanabata terjadi begitu buruk di awal bulan, merusak rencana Temari saat menyusun libur sekolah musim panas dua pekan mendatang.

Kakekku sebabnya, datang tak terduga dengan kalimat yang menghancurkan ikatan dua remaja tanggung temanku. Sedang aku yang sebagai masalah.

 _Amethyst_ -ku masih saja pilu kala melihat keduanya saling menjauh. Bagai Pungguk Merindukan Bulan itulah yang kurasakan, hingga tawa berat, lemparan _joke_ bahkan kalimat sarkastis dari mulut keduanya yang dulu di anggap mengganggu kini mulai di tunggu-tunggu.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Temari-senpai. Irisnya yang meneduhkan menatap prihatin kepadaku.

Lalu ku jawab dengan gelengan pelan sambil memainkan _hashi_ yang ada di atas mangkok. Aku bahkan hampir melamun lagi, jika kekasih Ino datang bersama dengan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba insekuritasku berkuasa, hatiku berdebar sakit ketika senyum lima jarinya di umbar ke orang lain. Aku menunduk kecil, lantas membandingkan diriku dengan Shion, Sara dan Amaru. Classmate-ku yang cantik dan fashionable.

Ku alihkan perhatian sambil menahan air mata. Tapi pikiranku merujuk pada kata-katamu saat tertiupnya api di atas kue ulangtahun dalam sweet seventeen-ku.

 _Hinata, coba khayalkan sejenak sepuluh tahun ke depanmu._

Yang ku bayangkan adalah ada kau dan aku berdiri di atas puncak sebagai suami istri yang bahagia.

Ah, Naruto, kenapa kisah cinta kita begitu rumit? Andai saja aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, apakah kau akan mempertahankanku? membawaku pergi bersamamu?

Air mata yang kutahan mulai terurai menjadi isakan pelan. Keheningan lalu menjadi momok menakutkan saat tatapan mereka melihatku.

Pergi adalah jalan terbaik untukku, berlari sudah sering aku lakukan. Tetapi entah untuk alasan apa, aku berdiri di atas kakiku yang bergetar dan menatap Naruto yang masih tertegun di tempatnya duduk.

Saat itu Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat mulai menghampiriku, Naruto tertarik untuk berdiri dan menatap curiga.

Tidak Naruto, jangan berfikir seperti itu.

Kini agar tidak semakin rumit, seraya menghela nafas panjang dan mengabaikan air mata yang menggenang di pipi. Aku mulai berbicara,

"Bukankah aku tampak menderita? Katakan padaku Naruto-kun, kau juga melihatnya bukan?"

Semua orang terkesiap, Ino bahkan menutup mulutnya ngeri. Aku tahu, seorang pendiam sepertiku terlihat luar biasa dapat berbicara di depan khalayak ramai.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang ku pedulikan adalah raut wajah Naruto yang merasa menyesal.

"Paling tidak katakan pada kakekku, bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Dengan setengah berlari, aku keluar kantin menuju toilet. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terhenyak saat tangisku semakin pecah.

Paling tidak aku sudah mengatakannya, ujarku dalam hati.

.

 **Naruto POV**

"Aku tidak mungkin menikahinya, Naruto." Itu suara Sasuke.

Jantungku nyaris berhenti ketika mendengar suaranya. Satu minggu yang tragis, menahanku untuk bertahan dalam diam saat dia ada.

Aku lantas menghela nafas panjang begitu lega. Emosi yang ku pendam terpental keluar ketika suara beratnya kembali terdengar.

"Mana mungkin aku menerima hal merepotkan seperti itu, dobe." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan aku menyeringai kecil. Dia memberikan kepalan tangannya ke arahku yang ku sambut baik dengan melakukan hal sama.

Aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran Sasuke yang kini melupakan image cool dan poker facenya. Tapi yang aku tahu, bagaimana keadaannya. Pemuda raven itu tidak mungkin menghianati sahabatnya sendiri.

"Katakan pada Iruka-sensei, kami tidak akan masuk kelasnya hari ini!"

Ino menepuk kening sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Merasa lucu dengan apa yang ku ucapkan. Sambil lari mundur yang tak wajar, aku pun berteriak pada Ino.

"Ino, jangan lupa izinkan untuk Hinataku." Aku hanya ingin mempertegas kalimatku sebelumnya, 'kami' yang ku maksud adalah aku dan Hinata. Sekaligus mempertegas bahwa gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu adalah milikku.

"Dan kau, Teme. Jangan harap kau ku lepas begitu saja."

Setelah itu aku pun berlari dengan benar. Menuju toilet wanita dimana Hime-ku berada, beruntung Shino memberitahuku saat berada di koridor.

Aku pun menunggu di depan pintu, menunggu hingga sesak di dadanya berkurang karena ulahku. Seperkian menit kemudian, tubuhnya yang elok keluar dan irisnya yang mempesona menatapku terkejut.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ayo kita pergi sekarang! Ada yang harus ku beritahukan pada Hamura-Ojiisan!" ku menarik lembut tangannya, meskipun geraknya enggan untuk pergi.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya, akan ku minta Otousan dan Kaasan datang pula, jadi Hinata ikutlah denganku."

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku meninggalkan kelas begitu saja sebelum Iruka-sensei datang, kaki-kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya ke dalam lapangan basket indoor sekolah.

Sampai disana, yang ku dapati Shikamaru telah di culik mimpi dan kelas dua belas yang sedang bermain basket. Terlihat seperti biasa, Iris Jade Temari yang selalu diam-diam menatap ke arah bocah nanas tersebut.

Aku mendengus bosan, tapi bukannya keluar, yang ku lakukan kini mulai duduk di bangku penonton.

Tidak peduli, merusak acara tidur Shikamaru dengan suara berisik gadis-gadis satu tingkat di atasnya. Aku mulai menutup mata, yang ku bayangkan pertama kali adalah surai lembut merah muda dan bibir mungil itu.

Pride Uchiha yang membelenggu ku seolah hilang dengan senyum lebar yang ku berikan padanya malam itu.

Seolah tidak bisa menjaga perilaku anehku, aku terus tersenyum lebar bahkan sekarang. Membuat Shikamaru yang kebetulan terbangun di saat bersamaan dengan teriakan membahana gadis-gadis, bergumam merepotkan.

Trademark yang selalu dia gumamkan rupanya mengundangku berpikir bahwa Cinta rupanya memang merepotkan.

Aku tersenyum lagi, karena gadis musim semi lagi-lagi merasuki pikiranku. Bagaimana dia bergerak gelisah dengan yukata-nya yang terlihat Indah di tubuhnya, atau ketika wajahnya yang cantik bersemu merah karena malu.

Sayang, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, umurnya bahkan kekasih, apakah dia memilikinya?

Tunggu—

Aku tersenyum masam tiba-tiba, membayangkan gadis musim semi itu di miliki orang lain. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku mulai beranjak pergi.

Mengambil ponsel android dan menelepon seseorang yang bisa membantuku.

"Itachi-nii, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang."

Ternyata Izumi-nee yang mengangkatnya, tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat singkatku. "Boleh, saja. Sasuke, datanglah ke Osaka."

TBC

At least, sory for typo.


End file.
